


Oops, Baby, I Love You

by shesbreathless



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Forgive Me, Implied Mpreg, M/M, but no actual mpreg, it's just my tired mind making up stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: “Young man, have you and that boyfriend of yours been using protection?”Levi immediately blushes, eyes going wide as he struggles to find something to defend himself with, but coming up short. His mind just automatically travels back to a specific evening, about two months back. It’s just impossible, though. Isn’t it?





	Oops, Baby, I Love You

It’s hot, too hot in the room, and Levi is struggling to take a full breath. He grunts, biting his lower lip. His leg slips out from beneath him, and a gasp is forced out of him at the change in position. He yanks up the sheets balled up in his fists, the only part of the bed he can hold onto.

Nico keeps driving his hips harder and harder, until the only thing registering in Levi’s mind is the sound of their skin slapping together. He’s fucking Levi so hard that they’ve moved from the bottom of the bed up to the headboard, and he’s almost literally seeing stars behind his eyelids.

Levi turns his head to the side and takes in big gulps of air, a small noise leaving his throat with every one of Nico’s thrusts. He feels like he’s going to break at any second, but he also never wants it to stop.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Nico chants under his breath, fingers digging into Levi’s hips so tightly that there will almost certainly be a bruise or two in the morning.

They’ve been going at this for what feels like hours, and as much as Levi likes it, he’s ready to come so hard he blacks out for a few seconds. Sometimes nice, slow and romantic is amazing, other times all they both need is to fuck the brains out of each other. Balance is where it’s at.

“I’m gonna come,” Levi chokes out when he feels the pressure in his lower belly.

He digs the heels of his hands into the mattress and lifts his upper body on trembling arms, just enough so that Nico can fit his hand under him and wrap his fingers around Levi’s cock. He’s so hard that the mere touch makes his whole body jerk.

Nico keeps moving his hips in long and precise thrusts, his hand sure and practiced, and Levi doesn’t stand a chance at prolonging this any longer. He tucks his chin against his chest and moves back against Nico’s movements.

He grunts and holds his breath, then comes so hard one of his clenched fists comes up and takes a corner of the sheets with it. He lets all of the air out in one breath and slumps forward, quietly moaning through his orgasm as Nico chases his own.

His hands leave Levi’s hips and move back to grab his cheeks and spread them, thrusts turning short and deep and less calculated. Levi lets him manoeuvre him as he likes, sighing in satisfaction when he hears the telltale gasp and feels him thrust in deep one last time.

They tense up at the same time.

“Nico!” Levi yelps, unable to move away but still wanting his outrage to be heard. “What the fuck?!”

“The condom broke,” Nico groans, still breathing hard.

“Yeah, I noticed! Ugh, I knew it was too good to last.”

“Alright, calm down, drama queen,” Nico pats him on the side of one cheek.

He’s still buried inside of him, both of them still coming down from one hell of a fuck, but Levi gets increasingly more uncomfortable every second that passes. Nico doesn’t seem to mind as much, if the way his hands keep squeezing his hips are anything to go by.

“That’s easy for you to say, I’m the one who needs to take a shower now,” Levi complains.

Nico most likely rolls his eyes up to the ceiling, Levi knows even if he can’t see him. He shuffles backwards and gently slips out of Levi, who immediately plops down onto his back and glares up at Nico, watching as he steps off the bed and discards the condom.

“At least we don’t have to worry about you getting pregnant,” Nico shrugs, stretching his arms side to side.

“Yeah, thank biology for that,” Levi huffs out a laugh, then shrieks when Nico jumps onto the bed and on top of him.

“We’d make a cute baby, though,” Nico drops a kiss on Levi’s lips.

It almost makes Levi’s head spin, how fast things have turned around in the span of a few minutes; they went from getting hot and sweaty to talking about babies, but it somehow doesn’t feel that weird. Not when Nico is looking at him with those big, soft eyes.

“The cutest,” Levi finally answers, catching Nico’s lips for a deeper kiss.

They get lost in it, wandering hands now gentle and movements slow, and Levi feels like he could get in the right mood if they kept at it for long enough, but then he gets interrupted by the most annoying feeling. He breaks the kiss and squeezes Nico’s cheeks between his hands when he pouts in complaint.

“If you get me to the shower with minimal effort on my part, we can work up to a round two,” Levi tempts him.

Nico perks up and shakes his head, mumbling something about being lazy that Levi is sure has nothing to do with him. He grabs Levi by the ankles and drags him down to the bottom of the bed, then effortlessly charges towards the bathroom with a laughing Levi in his arms.

-

_Eight weeks later_

Levi is trying his hardest to stay awake. He’s sitting upright on the bench in the middle of the interns’ changing room, but he still feels like he’s going to fall asleep if he lets himself relax too much.

He’s been having a hard time both going to bed and getting up in the morning, and with trying to save the few moments of intimacy Nico and he get between their crazy schedules, it’s safe to say that he’s tired. He’s also fairly convinced that he’s caught some sort of flu, because his stomach is killing him today.

“I haven’t been home in two days,” Levi hears Dahlia say.

They’re all hanging out in the changing room before rounds start, some of them eating their breakfast as fast as they can, while others apparently complain about basically living at the hospital now. Levi is one of them.

“I don’t know if my mom even remembers I live there anymore.”

“You tell me,” Taryn sighs. “I’m sure my plants are all dead by now.”

“Internship can’t coexist with taking care of other living beings,” Casey plops down next to Levi on the bench.

“That’s literally what we do for a living,” Levi raises one eyebrow. “Taking care of beings. More specifically, people.”

“You know what I mean.”

Taryn starts arguing with Casey about interns having children and still making it, but Levi checks out of the conversation as soon as Casey pulls a container out of his bag and opens it. The strong smell of eggs hits him like a ton of bricks in the face, and he springs up to get as far away from it as possible.

He throws the door open and steps out into the hallway to take in big breaths, trying to get the nauseous feeling in his stomach to go away. He closes his eyes and leans against the wall, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead as he slowly calms down.

It takes him a couple of minutes to feel like he can move without emptying his stomach on the floor, then he walks back in with his fingers pinching his nose closed.

“What was that all about?” Dahlia asks him as soon as she spots him.

“Get that monstrosity out of my sight,” he points his finger towards the container in Casey’s hands. “What even is it?”

Casey looks at him like he’s lost his mind, taking a simple sandwich out of the box and showing it to him. He starts saying something, but Levi is saved from hearing it by Dr. Webber walking into the room.

“Good morning, interns,” he greets them. “Are we ready for a full day?”

A few mumbles of assent go around the room, while Levi still tries his best not to fall asleep and, thanks to recent developments, keep his breakfast down. Dr. Webber starts assigning them to their attendings, and he’s pleasantly surprised when his name comes after Link’s, meaning he’s on ortho today.

Maybe working side by side with Nico will make him feel better. At least, that’s what he really hopes as he presses a hand to his stomach and follows the other interns out the door.

-

It doesn’t, as it turns out, and the nausea chooses to make itself impossible to ignore right as he’s standing over a patient on the operating table. Nico is doing a surgery all by himself and he’d asked Levi to assist, so this is really an ideal situation, if it weren’t for the fact that the nurse has noticed how green he looks.

They’re barely halfway through it, but the noises the bones make as Nico effortlessly breaks them are making Levi literally sick. He takes as big of a breath as he can through his surgical mask and grips the instrument in his hand tighter, stretching his neck side to side.

That seems to be a mistake, though, as when he leans too far to the side he gets a whiff of the cologne somebody’s wearing too much of, and that’s it for him. His stomach turns upside down and he just has to excuse himself, dropping the instrument in the first hands he sees and booking it.

Nico comes finding him about forty minutes later, but Levi is still hugging the toilet like it’s the most important thing in his life right now. At least he’s stopped throwing up into it, but he doesn’t feel any better.

“What the hell happened?” he asks as he kneels down beside him.

Levi just looks up at him, at a complete loss for words. All he knows is that he wants to go back home and sleep for at least a week.

“I don’t feel good,” he croaks.

“I can see that,” Nico says quietly as he helps him sit up.

Levi presses his hands against Nico’s chest when he comes too close, turning his face away. “I’m gross.”

Nico ignores him, procuring a water bottle out of thin air and nudging it towards Levi until he takes it and drinks some of it. He reaches out to brush the hair off Levi’s sweaty forehead, cradling the side of his head.

“Do you want to go home?” Nico asks him, voice almost too loud in the empty bathroom.

Levi shakes his head. “I can’t.”

He’s sure Nico would argue with him if he didn’t already know that there’d be no point; he’s known Levi for long enough to understand that it would take a whole lot more than a tummy ache to keep him from working, and he apparently realizes that he’d only waste energies right now.

“I’ll talk to Link, give you something easy to do for today,” he offers.

Levi wants to act as if he could do more, but he settles on nodding and accepting Nico’s hands to stand up. His head spins a bit, but his stomach doesn’t complain, so it’s already a step forward.

He reaches the sinks and splashes some cold water on his face, washes his hands and mentally gives himself a pep talk. He can do this. There’s nothing wrong with him.

“You’ll call me if it gets even slightly worse, right?” Nico makes sure, passing him a paper towel.

Levi knows that he’s being caring and he should be grateful to have somebody willing to be here for him, but he can’t help the bubbling of annoyance at feeling like he’s being treated as a child. He half-heartedly smiles at Nico and nods as an answer. That’s as good of a promise as he can make right now.

-

“Please tell me that what I heard about a sick intern refusing to leave isn’t true!”

Levi groans quietly and hangs his head, cradling the chart he’s been trying to fill against his chest and turning around to face Chief Bailey charging towards him.

“Schmitt?” she wordlessly demands as she stands in front of him.

“Good morning, Chief,” he greets her. “I’m not sick, I just had an upset stomach this morning.”

She stares at him for a few seconds, probably looking for any signs that he’s lying. She doesn’t find any, because Levi really does feel better. He hasn’t been nauseous since this morning, and he’s been spending the day with a nice old lady who’d had her hip replaced, happily chatting his sour mood away.

“You know what would happen if you were lying to me,” she squints her eyes at him.

Levi doesn’t know, but he can imagine. “I’m not lying.”

“Good,” she seems appeased, nodding her head. “Then you’ll be attending the event tonight, right?”

Shifting his weight and looking around for just a split second, Levi will admit that he had forgotten about that. There’s some sort of fund raising event for the hospital that the interns had been convinced into promising that they’d attend, basically to be shown off as great surgeons of the future. Something like that.

“Uh, sure, we’ll all be there,” he finally confirms.

“Good,” Chief Bailey repeats. “See you tonight, then.”

“Of course,” Levi quips as he watches her walk away.

He waits to see her round the corner before he huffs and leans back against the nurses’ station. His plan for after his shift ended was to go home and sleep this weird flu thing off, but apparently he has to set it back a few hours. It’s just a small gathering, anyway.

-

If there is one thing the event is, it’s definitely not small. There are hundreds of people walking around in sparkly dresses and fitted suits, there’s music playing loudly and money flowing freely, and Levi feels like his pants are going to explode if he moves the wrong way.

“Stop wiggling so much, you look weird,” Taryn whispers through her teeth.

Levi tries his best, but he can’t breathe if he stays still. He has no idea how this happened, he wore these pants to a fancy dinner with his mother just the month before, how is it possible that he doesn’t fit in them now?

He’s not just imagining it though, the button digging into his bellybutton is definitely real and it’s definitely cutting his breath short. Taryn looks at him weird when he clears his throat for the hundredth time in the span of two minutes.

“What’s wrong with you?” she whispers again.

They’re sitting around a table, and Chief Bailey had threatened them into staying where they are until she tells them they can move, but Levi needs to loosen these pants or he’s going to have a meltdown.

“Come with me, please,” he begs Taryn as he stands up.

He rounds the other tables and almost runs to the bathroom, walking into the closest one and immediately undoing the zip and button of his pants. The sigh of relief he lets out comes directly from his soul.

“What on earth are you doing,” Taryn deadpans.

Levi leans against the sinks and finally relaxes. He feels tears gathering behind his closed eyelids, the horrible way this day had started and its increasing getting worse by the second catching up to him. He really doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it, but he also just feels like crying.

“My pants got too tight and I have no idea how, but they’re killing me and I’m sad but also angry,” he blurts out, all in one breath. “Also all I can think about is eating my body weight in fries, but just the thought makes me want to barf.”

Taryn stares at him wordlessly, and Levi thinks it’s the first time he’s seen her truly speechless. He wipes away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks, but there’s more that immediately replace them. Taryn opens and closes her mouth a few times.

“What?” Levi snaps, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Young man, have you and that boyfriend of yours been using protection?”

Levi immediately blushes, eyes going wide as he struggles to find something to defend himself with, but coming up short. His mind just automatically travels back to a specific evening, about two months back. It’s just impossible, though. Isn’t it?

“Shut up,” he chuckles nervously.

Taryn scans his face while Levi looks anywhere but at her, then finally decides that it must be enough, because she starts rummaging around in her bag. When she finds what she’s looking for, she makes a happy sound and shows it to Levi.

“A hair tie?” he asks, confused.

She grabs the two open flaps of Levi’s pants, wraps the hair tie around the button, slides it through the hole and then hooks it over the button again, effectively closing it. Levi stares at the end result for a few seconds, entirely impressed.

“Thank me later,” Taryn pats him on the shoulder, turning around to leave. “And don’t stress too much, it’s not good for the baby.”

Levi rolls his eyes at her retreating back, then pats his now much more comfortable belly, locks any weird thought out of his mind and follows Taryn out of the bathroom.

-

Two weeks later, Levi is standing in a line and his feet are so swollen he’s sure there are going to be permanent indentations from his shoes. His stomach is still burning from this morning’s throwing up session, and his scrubs have never fitted tighter. He’s a mess.

There are a few people waiting in front of him, so Levi lets his mind wander as he leans against the wall next to him. He realizes how ridiculous this is, that there is absolutely no way in any universe that it could be what he thinks it is, but he can’t get the thought out of his head.

He’s been due for a full check-up for a while, anyway. Yeah, he’s doing this to make sure that everything is right with him, not because he has all the symptoms for something that he biologically cannot have contracted. Something just has to be going on, he has to find out what.

He’d had Taryn draw his blood and sneakily send it to the lab, all while she mercilessly teased him. He didn’t strangle her just because he really needed her, but he’d been well tempted. It’s safe to say that he’s been in a bad mood for a while now.

Nico had noticed. He never said anything out loud, but he’d taken it upon himself to pack Levi food for lunch, leave cute messages on post-its stuck all over the house, and generally be the most amazing boyfriend anyone could ask for.

There had been a few evenings, mostly, when it would have been the perfect time to be intimate, but Levi had never felt like it. Even then, Nico had never complained. Levi feels kind of bad for no talking to him about what’s actually going on in his mind. Not that there is anything to talk about, anyway. Whatever.

As if he’d felt himself being summoned, Nico suddenly appears at Levi’s side, gently knocking their hips together. “Hiya.”

Levi looks up at him, and he can’t help the wide smile that stretches on his face. Seeing him just automatically makes him feel a bit better.

“Hi,” he answers, smoothing his scrubs down. “What’s up?”

“Patient got discharged early, I have a few hours to spare, wanted to see you,” Nico explains.

Levi mentally swoons. He steps closer to Nico and grabs his hand, leaning his head on his shoulder for a second. He doesn’t want to hear the other people in line complaining, but he also really wants to be as close to Nico as he can.

“That’s sweet,” he whispers.

Nico hums and squeezes his hand, then looks around, probably wondering how long this is going to take. Levi spares him the effort of having to ask. “It should only be a couple more minutes.”

“Sure,” Nico nods. “We could go get some food later? I know of this place that-“

“Schmitt? Lab results for Schmitt?”

Levi jumps forwards, leaving Nico in the middle of the sentence, and generally not thinking stuff through. In fact, after pointedly avoiding making eye contact with anyone beyond the window, he turns back to leave, but ends up meeting Nico’s curious gaze.

“Labs in your name?” Nico wonders out loud.

“Huh, yeah,” Levi stammers. “But they’re not for me.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Yeah.”

They stand there, in the middle of the hallway, looking at each other. Levi holds the envelope against his chest, taps his foot against the ground.

Nico chuckles. “Well, don’t you have to bring them to someone?”

Levi looks down at his own hands, then back up at Nico, nodding even before he’s decided what he wants to say. “I, um, can do it later,” he shrugs.

Nico’s expression slowly turns into a frown. Levi can see the exact moment he gets suspicious.

“Who are those for?” he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Levi could say so many things, lie in so many clever ways, end this before it turns into anything, but instead his first instinct is to get defensive. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, looks anywhere but in Nico’s eyes.

“What is this, an interrogation?” he laughs nervously.

“It’s just a question,” Nico shrugs.

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

Nico looks taken aback by Levi’s tone. Levi feels immediately guilty, but he can’t stop digging his very own grave now that he’s started. He walks around Nico and down the hallway, Nico following closely.

“Look, it doesn’t have to be such a big deal,” Levi says as he rounds a corner, turning his body to the side.

“I’m not the one who’s making a big deal out of it,” Nico is quick to answer.

Levi rushes towards the first exit he sees, both of them barely making it past the doors before they close. He’ll admit he had hoped he could lose Nico if he closed them behind him fast enough, except he’s now stuck in an empty hallway with him.

“What are you hiding?” Nico asks him.

“Why do you keep accusing me?” Levi perhaps raises his voice too much.

Nico just stares at him. When neither of them speaks for a while, he raises one eyebrow.

“I’m not gonna be goaded into fighting so you can avoid answering,” he says easily.

Levi is secretly impressed. The thought of keeping this up so he doesn’t have to be subjected to the inevitable humiliation crosses his mind for a second, but he really doesn’t have the strength. He sighs, rolls his eyes to the ceiling and passes the envelope to Nico.

Visibly confused, Nico takes it and opens it, doing quick work of scanning the page.

“What,” is all he say when he looks up.

“Please don’t make me explain it,” Levi buries his face in his hands.

A few seconds of silence go by, just enough so that Levi starts thinking of ways to take Nico down and escape, but he doesn’t get to act on any of them, because he notices the noise of Nico laughing quietly.

“I’m not laughing at you!” Nico stops him before he can say anything. “I’m just… I’m just.”

Levi is sure he’s never been more embarrassed in his life. “Is it negative, at least?”

“Of course it’s negative!” Nico exclaims, waving the papers.

Relief washes over Levi, and he suddenly starts getting the whole extent of just how ridiculous all of this is. He starts with a smile, and it soon turns into a full on laugh, hands cradling his tummy and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” he chokes out between bursts of laughter. “I have no idea what I was thinking.”

He leans back against the wall, head thrown back and laughing so hard that his stomach starts cramping. Nico watches him, in a similar stance, shaking his head, but with a wide smile on his lips.

“I have no idea what to say,” he admits.

Levi finally calms down, clearing his throat and looking for a way to start this particular conversation.

“Pretend we’re in a universe where everything is possible,” he crosses his hands behind his back. “If you had every single symptom of a well-known condition, wouldn’t you make sure you don’t have it?”

“Yeah, but-“

“I said pretend everything’s possible!”

Nico closes his mouth. He nods his head for Levi to go on. The only problem is that Levi’s argument doesn’t go that much further than that.

“I knew it was… unlikely,” he continues. “But we see so much weird stuff everyday in here. Like, _so_ weird. I had to visit a guy with three toes on his back last week.”

“I know, I was there visiting him with you,” Nico reminds him.

“Exactly!” Levi claps his hands. “You get it, then.”

“I can tell you really want me to say I do.”

Levi kicks one leg out, not meaning to actually hit Nico, but not actually trying not to. Nico glares at him, then pushes himself off the wall and comes closer to Levi, one step at a time.

“Give me a valid reason for the nausea,” Levi demands.

“You never eat breakfast, like, ever.”

“I drink coffee.”

“Coffee is not breakfast.”

Levi hums. He guesses that’s true. “And the weight gain?”

“When you do eat food, it’s usually pizza, and it’s usually at three in the morning when you end your shift.”

It should probably feel condescending, but Levi just appreciates Nico noticing these things, despite having crazy hours and schedules himself.

“Everything else is due to the fact that you’re an intern,” Nico finishes without waiting for Levi’s question.

Levi thinks about it. It makes sense. He tells Nico as such.

“You sound almost disappointed,” Nico tilts his head to the side.

“I guess the idea of a baby you wasn’t so bad after all,” Levi shrugs.

He expects Nico to laugh, dismiss him, but instead he just blushes. Levi gasps exaggeratedly, lightly hitting him on the chest.

“Nico Kim,” he says slowly. “Do you like the idea of having a baby with me?”

“I thought it was you we were making fun of,” Nico stammers.

“Mh,” Levi leaves his hands pressed to Nico’s chest. “I can think of something more fun to do.”

Nico laughs loudly and shakes his head again, but he still steps in even closer, bracketing Levi with his arms against the wall behind him.

“You literally find ways of surprising me every day,” Nico says quietly.

“That sounds like a good thing,” Levi smirks.

Probably hoping to shut him up, Nico just leans in the rest of the way and kisses him. Levi slides his fingers in the short hair at the back of Nico’s hair and kisses him back.

It’s probably going to come up again, and soon at that, how Levi thought he had somehow defied science and gotten pregnant when he was just neglecting sustaining himself as a human being, but for now he’s happy making out in the middle of an empty hallway until somebody needs them.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this, you might ask? I have no idea. The thought was taking control of every part of my life, I had to write it down. I'm sorry lmao
> 
> If you find any mistakes, feel free to point them out. I'm so tired, I'm sure something slipped by when I proofread!
> 
> If you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)! <3


End file.
